


Brace Yourself

by raininshadows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/pseuds/raininshadows
Summary: Drone season hits. Eridan and Vriska need to contribute.





	Brace Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edgelord (lostlikeme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/gifts).



> It was great writing for you! I hope you like the fic.

“So I suppose we’d better get to it, then,” Eridan said, staring intently at a bunch of dice that had ended up clustered together on the floor of Vriska’s living room. Vriska was sprawled across the couch, letting her hair dangle over the armrest. 

She rolled her eyes and sat up. “Yeah, and you’re clearly never going to without my help,” she said, grabbing his wrist and pulling. Caught unexpectedly, he stumbled and collapsed onto the couch next to her. “Drone season’s almost here, fins.”

“I keep telling you not to call me that,” Eridan snapped, pulling away from her. 

Vriska shrugged. “I’m your kismesis. It’s my job to make you hate me.” She slid over next to him, then leaned in to nip at one of his fins. She tasted blood, and Eridan shivered. “Besides, like I said,” she said, drawing away so he could actually see her, “drone season’s soon. I’ve put way too much effort into staying alive until now to get culled because I couldn’t get some genetic material from my kismesis.” She kissed him hard, making sure to use her fangs. She wasn’t interested in hearing his response. 

Vriska pulled herself into his lap, leaving her looking down at him. Eridan kissed back enthusiastically, although with somewhat less teeth. Apparently taking her roughness in the spirit it was intended, he took the opportunity to try to get her shirt off. His fingers found the hem easily and started pulling it up, exposing her abdomen and the bottom of her vestigial venom sacs. He seemed to freeze up at that point, as if he wasn’t entirely sure where to go from there. 

Clearly it was up to her to keep things moving, and she’d always wanted the opportunity to find out how sensitive his gills actually were. The internet had been unclear; the best she’d gotten had been that it varied by seadweller, which wasn’t quite entirely useless but was damn close. Her metal hand slipped up under his shirt and managed to find gills, and the flesh one quickly followed. She mumbled “Hold still, or this is going to hurt worse” into his mouth and then slid a finger carefully in. It felt weirdly warm and wet around her finger, kind of like a nook but also definitely not designed for penetration. Eridan went very, very still. 

She let her finger go a bit deeper, trying to avoid anything that felt delicate. Gills couldn’t be that fragile, given that they had to be able to handle him breathing through them, but lungs weren’t exactly designed to have someone try to shove stuff in them either. 

Eridan’s hands grabbed her wrists — not hard enough to hurt, or even to really stop her if she wanted to keep going, but hard enough to make her pause. His breath hitched again, and Vriska realized he seemed to be crying. She carefully extracted her hands from his gills, then his clothing, and finally pulled back enough to get a decent look at him. He let go of her. 

Eridan ran a hand across his face and then looked up at her. He had actually seriously been crying — purple trails ran down his face, although they were smeared where he’d tried to swipe them away. He sniffled, and Vriska rolled her eyes. _What a loser_ , she thought. Still, she was hoping to have a salvageable relationship with him when this was over, and even in blackrom with drone season closing in, rape was a line you didn’t cross if you were interested in having a partner afterwards. “Hey. Stop crying and talk to me.” 

“What is it?” he asked, voice remarkably only wobbling slightly. 

“What’s your problem?”

He shrank in on himself, as if trying to hide from her. “I just…” He went quiet. She waited. The pause dragged out awkwardly. Finally, he blurted out, “I’m scared and I don’t think I’m ready for this yet but I’m gonna die if this doesn’t work and I’m _scared_.” His eyes were wide and teary, and every bit of his usual prideful arrogance had drained away. God, he was pitiable right now.

Well. Pitiable wasn’t what she usually thought of Eridan as — he was more infuriating than that, with the stupid cape and the stupid hair and the seething knowledge that he thought he was better than her because her blood was blue instead of purple, and she relished the feeling of breaking him when he slipped up because of it — but it could work. Black romance that wandered into red roleplay on occasion did exist. Her number wasn’t due to come up for a contribution to the second pail for another few sweeps yet, and what the drones and any hypothetical future matesprit didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. “It’s okay,” she said softly, letting her voice edge on mocking. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” She hadn’t bitten him that much earlier, and right now he seemed like he was desperate enough to go for it if she offered him a redder option. 

Eridan shivered and buried his face in her neck. He must be serious, then, Vriska thought. Usually he’d have snapped back at her for being condescending by this point. She gently ran a hand down his back, noticing how incredibly tense he seemed. She hadn’t dealt with his lusus often, but she seemed to recall it was a skyhorse. When she tried softly whinnying at him like he was a scared wriggler, he went momentarily even tenser, then relaxed against the couch. “What are you doing?” he asked softly. 

“Trying to calm you down,” she said. “You seemed so tense.” _You’re pretending to be red_ , she thought, gritting her teeth subconsciously. _Imagine Kanaya. What would Kanaya be doing?_ He made an inarticulate noise, and she leaned down to kiss him again, gently. “It’s okay. Don’t worry, sweetheart.” At this point he had to know she was taunting him, but he didn’t seem to be willing to object. 

Vriska slid her hands up under his shirt again, running a fingertip along the edge of one gill flap. Eridan twitched and went limp. For the first time, she felt what seemed to be his bulge shifting underneath her. 

Being careful to not spook him, she started working on getting his shirt off. He didn’t resist. At this point he seemed to be remarkably willing to go along with her, even when she had to break the kiss to slide the shirt over his head. 

Vriska was still perched in his lap fully dressed, since he’d given up on trying to get her shirt off when she’d started poking at his gills the first time. Her bulge was waking up now, though, and her pants were probably going to get pretty uncomfortable before too long. But she had a while before then, and until then she liked the feeling of being more dressed than him. 

Getting Eridan’s pants and underwear off required a bit more effort, but then his bulge was coiling in the cold air of her living room. She let it wrap around the flesh hand and try to pull her down towards his crotch. 

Eridan was shivering now, and Vriska didn’t think it was from the cold. His hands grabbed at her shirt. His bulge dragged her hand to his crotch; his nook was wet and starting to drip pale violet fluid. His eyes were closed. 

Working one-handed, Vriska quickly divested herself of her shirt and bra. Her other hand, pulled down to his nook by the ensnaring bulge, brushed the area just inside, and he convulsed. Getting her pants off proved to be trickier, and she had to carefully disentangle her flesh hand from his bulge to do it. His eyes opened at that point, and he watched her do it. Her bulge coiled in the air as if rejoicing in its freedom. 

The actual penetration was roughly what she’d imagined it to be: cool but not as cold as his skin usually was, tight, and weirdly pulsating. Vriska had been over the same scenario in her mind countless times, but they all failed to match up to the actual event. 

She wasn’t quite sure how long it lasted. Regardless, after a while, she could feel an orgasm building. Eridan seemed close too, shivering and gasping for air like a fish out of water. Grabbing the regulation pail she’d shoved under the end table before he arrived, she reached up to run a gentle hand through his hair. “Come on, sweetheart,” she whispered, trying for a last moment of the fallen-by-the-wayside redness, since he’d seemed to like it. 

The pail was full of a deep violet liquid moments later, and Eridan was asleep on the couch. Vriska put the pail in the same refrigerator she usually kept Spidermom’s food in to thaw it, currently empty, then returned to the living room. After some brief consideration, she dropped a blanket over him and then stumbled off to her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to my beta reader, without whom this fic would never have been finished.


End file.
